Boredom Fic
by Lyra Koshima
Summary: BOredom does strage things to people. I get locked out of my building at work. Duo invents a new game and then we have a charas party! Like I said, boredom does strange things. Read and Review ^_^


Lyra: Hello everyone! Welcome to my fic about nothing! And please welcome our special guset, Tori Yuki Ichimura, who is not here in person, but by via satellite in the USA  
  
Tori: Hello.  
  
Niko: *extremely hyper and annoying and talking really fast* What cha writing? Another fic? OH you're talking to Tori! Hi Tori! Hi Kegawa! Cool. Yeah. Cool. What's the fic about? Anything exciting? If it is, that'll be a first. Like I remem-  
  
Lyra: *punches Niko* Ever since Quatre pried him out of the cement, he's been like that… so just ignore him  
  
Niko: *recovers from punch* -ber this one time you were really hyper and you wrote this fic ab-  
  
Tori: Shut him up please!  
  
Duo: *shoots Niko*  
  
Lyra: thanks, but you can't kill him. I've already tried.  
  
Duet: at least it'll shut him up for a little while…  
  
Lyra: not for long…anyway… the only reason I'm writing this is because I got locked out of my building and I have nothing to do…  
  
Duo: But so we didn't die of boredom, I had a great idea  
  
Quatre: *sits against the brick wall with a major headache* yeah…great idea Duo.  
  
Duo: Since I happened to have a gun in my pocket and about 100 superballs, I thought, WHAT THE HELL! And I put the superballs in the gun and shot it against the wall and now it makes wall-ball ten times more interesting.  
  
Tori: Oh sounds like fun.  
  
Heero: *from across the parking lot* ESPECIALLY WHEN YOU SHOOT IT AT PEOPLES HEADS!!!  
  
Quatre: *moan*  
  
Lyra: but Trowa, WuFei and Heero are hogging the gun, so we're stuck doing nothing on the fence.  
  
Niko: *awakes from the dead* -out this sweet popcorn and-  
  
Duet, Duo, Quatre, & Lyra: SHUT UP!!  
  
Niko: Leave me alone, I'm trying to bother Lyra…and you really did eat sweet popcorn-  
  
WuFei & Trowa: *arguing over the gun*  
  
Heero: *rips the gun out of Trowa's hands and shoots Niko* Watch out!  
  
Niko: *looks up* Huh? *gets hits in the head with a superball and falls off the fence*  
  
All: *applaud Heero*  
  
Lyra: *continues typing nothing*  
  
  
  
ONE HOUR LATER  
  
  
  
Trowa & WuFei: *give up fighting Heero for the gun and sit by the fence*  
  
Lyra: It's quiet. Niko stayed out for longer than I thought.  
  
Niko: I'M AWAKE! Where was I? I forgot. You know what? I'm not in cement anymore, and you know what else?  
  
Tori: You jinxed it!  
  
Lyra: wait! I have an idea! *walks over to Heero* Could I borrow that gun?  
  
Heero: MINE!!  
  
Lyra: yeah…um…just one sec, please?  
  
Heero: Whatever it is, I'll shoot it. But it has to be good. I only have one superball left, so you have to make it good.  
  
Lyra: Shoot the pink cat with the long tail and the big mouth, but since he can't die, just make it hurt really bad.  
  
Heero: What if I shoot him in the eye. Then he'll be blind right? No wait, he has 2 eyes. DAMN!  
  
Yuske: Hey. You…uh…Gundam person…that's my line!!  
  
Lyra: *hearts in eyes* YUSKE!! *glomps Yuske*  
  
Duo: *taps Niko's shoulder* Who's he?  
  
Niko: Yuske Hirameshi, Spirit Detective  
  
Duo: ?  
  
Tori: Yuyu Hakusho  
  
All: oh  
  
Duet: HEY! YOU'RE GOING OFF TOPIC AGAIN!!! THIS IS GUNDAM WING! *walks over to Yuske* Get your own fic  
  
*Suddenly Koenma, Botan, Kuabara, and Kurama appear*  
  
Lyra: *jumps up and down* OH a crossover!  
  
Trowa: This isn't a crossover, look at the sub category.  
  
All: *look at it*  
  
Lyra: so…I love Yuyu Hakusho!  
  
All: WE KNOW!  
  
Kuabara: Who are these guys?  
  
Quatre: Gundam Wing characters, who are you?  
  
Kuabara: I'm Kuarbara, the #1 thug at Sawiski Jr. High  
  
Yuske: *snort*  
  
Kuabara: SHUT UP HIRAMESHI OR I'LL POUND YOU!  
  
Yuske: *shoots spirit gun at Kuabara*  
  
Duo: Cool a finger gun!  
  
Yuske: a spirit gun  
  
Koenma: Can we leave now? I have paper work to do  
  
WuFei: Paper Work?! You can't be more than 5!  
  
Koenma: -_-. How many times do I have to say this! I'm 700 years old people!  
  
Lyra: THERE! I changed it to a crossover  
  
Charas: Hey!  
  
Lyra: You're right…it needs something…MORE CHARAS!  
  
WuFei: This can't be good.  
  
Lyra: Let's see…All the Gundam Wing charas, Yuyu Hakusho,  
  
Tori: Cowboy Bebop, Saint Tail,  
  
Lyra: Tenchi, Zoids, Outlaw Star, Hamtaro,  
  
Tori: Mon Colle Knights, Metabots, Yu-Gi-Oh!, Battle Athletes,  
  
Lyra: Ranma , Love Hina,  
  
Tori: Chobits, and…how about Pilot Candidate?  
  
Lyra: No. They're all too busy fighting Victim, the evil space turkey.  
  
  
  
ALL CHARAS APPEAR  
  
  
  
Hamtaro: Wow! A party. If I wasn't so excited, I'd be confused!  
  
Quatre: Well this got extremely off topic very fast.  
  
Heero: It never had a topic  
  
Lyra: And now for some music!  
  
Duet: This won't end well  
  
WuFei: Why do you say that?  
  
Duet: Well, you know what kind of music that she listens to  
  
Beatles: YOU SAY YES…I SAY NO…YOU SAY STOP…AND I SAY GO GO GO…  
  
  
  
ALL CHARAS SANS THE 6 GUNDAM PILOTS WALK AWAY IN DISGUST  
  
  
  
Lyra: *lip quiver* Now I know who my real friends are  
  
Quatre: *pulls out a violin*  
  
Duo: O.o Look at the sky! Prettyful Cumulus clouds, but look over there. Uglyfull Stratus clouds!!  
  
*Starts to pour*  
  
WuFei: Tori's satellite died  
  
Lyra: *leans against the door* What now? *falls backwards* Hey look! I know why we were locked out. We were pulling the door to get it open and we were supposed to push.  
  
All: -_-*  
  
Trowa: and how long have you worked here?  
  
Lyra: about 3 months. *walks in*  
  
Niko: You're an idiot!  
  
Boss: LYRA! Where have you been all day? Was that you making all that noise outside? You're fired!!  
  
Lyra: *walks out* That was the third job this year!  
  
Duo: What was the job anyway?  
  
Lyra: I'm not too sure…all well…I'll find a new job.  
  
  
  
OWARI  
  
  
  
Lyra: and guess who really did find a new job?  
  
Niko: *snort* Once upon a time there was an elementary school that needed a Spanish teacher…  
  
Lyra: Yeah…  
  
Niko: the school was desperate, so they just grabbed the next person on the corner and asked them to be the teacher regardless of weather they even knew how to speak Spanish…  
  
Lyra: Hey! I…can speak some Spanish…  
  
Niko: So they grabbed our little Lyra, who never spoke a word of Spanish in her entire life, and she was stupid enough to take the job…  
  
Lyra: Well it pays pretty good…  
  
Niko: So now she has to spend the whole summer learning how to speak Spanish  
  
Lyra: That's not true, I'll just read the Spanish that I'm going to teach the night before the lesson. It's bound to work.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~~~~THIS FIC IS DEDICATED TO CHRISTINA WHO IS MOVING TO ITALY NEXT MONTH~~~~  
  
for all the uglyfull stratus clouds, prettyful cumulus clouds, and the IM's. I'm gonna miss you buddy!! I really hope that you make it to Broadway someday…and remember, don't cry friend…LOVE YOU! ^;__;^ \\// ~LYRA, who will always be the Beatle freak…  
  
PS always remember the table peelers 


End file.
